Episode 5436 (26th October 2009)
Plot Oblivious to the atmosphere between her parents, Debbie's touched when Charity hands her a small gift for her birthday. Looking on disdainfully at Charity's display of affection, Cain smugly hands Debbie the keys to a new car and she's clearly thrilled with his generosity. Later, as Charity prepares for the birthday celebrations, Debbie returns to the house with Noah caked in mud. Spotting her chance to do a runner, Charity insists that Debbie head off to the restaurant while she cleans Noah up. Charity kisses Debbie, before tearfully taking her phone and calling a cab for the airport. As the whole family await Charity's arrival, Debbie puts in a call and suddenly flees the restaurant when Noah answers and reveals that he and Charity are leaving. Returning to Tug Ghyll with Chas and Cain hot on her heels, Debbie furiously confronts her mother. Failing to justify her reasons for leaving, Charity turns on Cain and the penny soon drops for Debbie when she realises that the pair have struck a deal. In a blind fury, Debbie loses all self-control and launches her car keys at Charity, before laying into an innocent Noah, revealing the true identity of his father. Cain bundles Debbie into the house and looking on at the havoc she's caused, Debbie breaks down into tears as she watches Charity drives away from the village. Meanwhile, Laurel's on edge at the factory as she waits to hear from Sally. Priya tries to reassure her friend and asks Faye to keep quiet to her brothers about sending a troubled Laurel home early. Desperately worried about Sally's safety, Laurel heads off to see her and she's greeted by Vincent, who insists that Sally's not home. Vincent invites her inside and it's clear that he's not happy about Laurel's concern and is perturbed by her questions. Vincent explains that Sally's gone shopping and that he's expecting her home for supper. A phone call interrupts them and Laurel's left confused as she witnesses a measured and professional Vincent leaving the house to attend to a sick parishioner. Elsewhere, a dapper yet sombre Marlon returns to the pub after a meeting with his solicitor about his divorce. Moira advises a downbeat Marlon to reason with Donna directly over the settlement and save himself some money by skirting around the solicitor. Sensing his mood improve, Moira encourages Marlon to make a night of it with the lads and when she compliments him on his attire, he's touched by her. Cast Regular cast *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Douglas Potts - Duncan Preston *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Holly Barton - Sophie Powles *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Priya Sharma - Effie Woods *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Charlie Pell (uncredited) *Angelica King - Sophie Firth (uncredited) Guest cast *Vincent Spode - Antony Byrne Locations *Main Street *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Mulberry Cottage - Kitchen and living room *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor and staff room *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Public bar *Vincet & Sally Spode's house - Front garden and living room *Restaurant *Mill Cottage - Living room Notes *Final appearance of Charlie Pell as Samson Dingle. Upon his next appearance in Episode 5445 (5th November 2009), he is played by Sam Hall. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,540,000 viewers (15th place).'' Category:2009 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes